1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus utilized to conduct maxilla extension surgery in cases of maxilla regressive growth and mandible excessive growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disorders such as maxilla regressive growth and mandible excessive growth represented by harelip and cleft palate symptoms, occur with abnormal occlusion in which the upper and lower jaw bones do not bite, and cause declined tongue disposition and muscle function abnormalities. A conventional treatment conducted on maxilla regressive growth patients is to fix elastic rubber on the canine tooth of the maxilla dentition part, give some pulling force forward to open the maxilla peripheral sutura, and promote bone repair. Another conventional method is to incise the maxilla, and move the maxilla forward surgically.